User talk:Booboofinger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:309787#4|Review Request - Imaginary Friends page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yep, I posted my reply on the thread itself. Just to summarise, I loved it. And I'm rather flattered you asked me to review it. Glad, too, because I doubt I would have come across the story later, when it would be posted and lost in the sea of articles. That would be such a shame. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 06:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Read your second story, too, and left a reply. And I have come across it before, on the WW. I was sleepy and didn't read it completely for the same reason, and when I saw it on the site, it popped up from my subconscious. I thought it was a reupload, under a different name, of course, because there was nothing in the deletion log. So, yeah, I'm well acquainted with the story. Tell me when you make more, yes? :I'm working on one myself. It's terribly long and yet unfinished, but I'll put it up on the forum when I'm done, hoping someone fancies a long read. Because nobody would once it's on the site, because there's so much other stuff here. Good stuff, mostly, but that's not the point. ::I found Caipora on the site, and I swear I thought it was a reupload again. >_> any who, mine is done, and can be read here! Yeah, I know, the title is really stupid, but I couldn't think of a better one. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 06:59, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:our dear Nana I thought it was really good, and I must say that you have a knack for writing these stories. Considering I spend so much time on here reading abysmally terrible stories that always end up getting deleted within a day of their being posted, it's a breath of fresh air to read the works of someone who actually cares about writing legitimate horror, and I think it's for authors like you this wikia exists. Resident DeVir (talk) 07:11, June 9, 2014 (UTC) AHHHH I was away for about two weeks (I think?), so didn't quite get any messages. I'll check this story out right awaaay!! -well, no. If you don't mind me taking my time and stuff. But I will, pretty damned soon. I apologise for the really, really late reply. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 13:52, June 16, 2014 (UTC) It got posted! Hey! As requested, I'm here to let you know "To My Ex-Husband" is finally up and running officially. Here's the link. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/To_My_Ex-Husband Anarchia Hey, I realised you've been fixing up stories on the Writer's Workshop and you seem to be really good at it. Could you please do mine? I'm just cautious about what I write so that it doesn't turn out to be a sack of knobs. Here's the link by the way: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:333484 Edit: 'Second edit's posted, improved on some things. Greatly appreciated if you check it out mate. You can find it on the Writers Workshop. Cheers, Xindo88 (talk) 16:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC) About your reply to my post on your pasta, ''They Came; if you really want to be black and white about it (no pun intended), yeah racism would be the reason. However, it seemed because of the god fearing element, the angle could have been religion. Like I said, it's up to the reader, however I really didn't get much information to either suggest that race was involved, or anything else. That this was just a random act of violence, but then the god fearing part, fel that that was the angle you were going with. '''When you are afriad; it is difficult to breathe, it is difficul to move, it is difficult to speak, but it is easy... to panic. I Was Wondering If you would like to critique my pasta The story is Para-Phenomenal. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think. SoPretentious | (talk) 20:26, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Reviews and stuff I wrote stuff. Wanna see? --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 12:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Critique? .3. I've just finished my latest pasta, No Safe Haven. I would like to get some criticism on the finished product, if you wouldn't mind. I know critiques take time. c: And since the story is quite NSFW, it might not appeal to everyone. It's more a suggestion than a request, I had enough fun writing it. Thanks in advance, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 09:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit. Hey! I should thank you for the review you and a few other people made on this thread. However, I'm not really sure if this story's plot could work, I'm afraid I'm going to make something that doesn't feel like a creepypasta or just bad overall. Sorry for the late reply, I couldn't acess the internet for a while and I'm afraid I could be blocked if I post a comment on an old thread. ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk) 22:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Critique Request Was hoping you could take a look at my story The Wicker House and provide some feedback when you have the time. Thanks! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wicker_House Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 05:34, July 16, 2014 (UTC) About Curupira and my new creepypasta I read the creepypasta you told me to read. It's incredible how a person can improve his/her writing so fast. It's clear that it was your first creepypasta published here. Still, great creepypasta, even with some weird things it has, check out my comment for some more detail. I wish I could be interested in writing before, I wouldn't have many crappy cps saved on my pc. I'm almost done with the creepypasta I'm making. It's a pretty short one (has about 1500 words) and it's about the giant 143 year old fig from my lovely hometown. I wrote it on Portuguese, so I'm not sure if I publish it right away or I make an English translation and post it on the Writer's Workshop. I think you'll probably like the story, it would fit in the Monster category. ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk) 13:30, July 19, 2014 (UTC) It's Caipora? Okay, then. Heh, there's no problem doing mistakes. I already have done much worse mistakes than you did. Anyway, I posted a comment on the cp you told me about now. I though it was pretty good, even though it's a bit weak on the scary factor. Still, better than this. I remember this story on the writer's workshop, funny to see how it's been posted a few months ago already. ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk) 18:13, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Finally done! Hey there, I just finished publishing my first Alterate Language/Monster creepypasta on the Writer's Workshop. Why not check it out?. I'd be glad to see your opinion, while I'm really nervous about it. Marconi plays the mamba Listen to the radio! 02:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Nana Razor Hello there, I read "Nana Razor" and offered a comment on the story's page, but wanted to let you know here, as well, that I'm very impressed with both your storytelling skills and your skill as a writer. I hope you will read my comment on the page. I look forward to reading more of your work. Have you ever thought of approaching an agent with a view to publishing a collection of stories? You might want to consider doing so. You have talent.Lizedits (talk) 12:19, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! The best way to find an agent is to search for one who represents authors in the genre in which you wish to write (if you want to publish in multiple genres, I'd suggest choosing the one in which you feel you've done your strongest work first). You'll need to choose several and find out what each one needs to see from you in order to decide whether to take you on. For example, some agents might want to see one or more finished pieces whereas others might want to see only outlines for past or prospetive work. Here is a helpful link to steer you in the right direction: http://www.writersmarket.com/ Back in the Stone Age, they used to publish a huge catalogue every year listing agents and markets in a broad range of genres. Now that they have such a comprehensive website, I don't know whether they still do so, but it's still the best jumping-off point. Another idea is to sign up for writer's workshops in a local university; many of these are taught by guest professors who are in fact published authors themselves. You can also attend conventions where authors in your genre of choice appear as guest speakers, and try to make connections there. You never know who will know someone who knows someone who can get you an intro to an agent. I haven't written fiction since elementary school; I write essays and the occasional piece for a medical book or journal (abstracts, that sort of thing). If you really want to read something of mine even though it isn't fiction, let me know and I'll send you a link. Please keep me posted on the progress of your career. I hope to see you on the bestseller list someday. Best, Liz Lizedits (talk) 23:51, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! You sure helped me quite a lot on fixing my story. Now that I fixed as many things I could spot, I'm thinking about posting it while I have time. I'm still not sure what name should I really put though, the names I put on my pastas on the WW are just "beta" names. I know that this is not a fantastic story, but by just thinking about being posted here as my second official creepypasta makes me happy. Edit: It's posted now. Check it out if you want to, and feel free to edit anything else that's wrong ;) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Get me to the doctor!']] ''My heart goes bang, bang, bang, bang!'' 17:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Read your story I think your story A Girl and Her Imp was nothing short of fantastic. I left a few suggestions on the comment section as sometimes I feel that is more appropriate than adding the changes myself. I enjoyed the composition the most and would have given a high score for that element. SoPretentious | (talk) 04:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank's for dat Well i read the pasta's you told me so i do get it a bit, thanks for that help ^3^ ApiphobiaApiphobia (talk) 06:42, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm replying bcause I think my comment there was really dumb, but I pretty much enjoyed the story. What annoyed me was two huge paragraphs that could be broken. My rollbacker instinct though about editing it, but I'll just take it easy and leave it alone. It seems like we're both having a hard time. I barely developed my brand new story, I'm working as a rollbacker for many hours per day and I'm also having something else that I don't feel comfortable mention it in public. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 14:25, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Huh, I logged into my account for nostalgia and saw your message. Sorry for not responding earlier. Yeah, I'm not active on this site anymore, at least not unless there's a genuine reason for me to be here. If you would like a story reviewed, like in the days of yore, I can do that. Resident DeVir (talk) 11:29, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:RE Of course! I would be very interested in giving it a read. If you post the extract/ideas on this site, just tell me when it's up. If you put it somewhere else on the web, just give me the link and I'll get back to you. I think it's wonderful that you're considering writing larger works, and you always did have a flair for crafting good stories. Resident DeVir (talk) 05:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE x6 How about we each create a new email address specifically for sending/receiving texts/feedback? We will leave our new address on each other's talk page as a form of confirmation. I've skimmed through the Site Rules Hub and don't think it should be a problem. Alternatively, we can meet on a seperate site where private messaging is possible. If you have one in mind, I can just go there and create an account. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The RE Goes Round and Round Wonderful. I've created my new mail: residentdevir@outlook.com, and I've already sent you a message. We'll chat more in private. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:22, August 4, 2015 (UTC)